In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
A firearm, for example a rifle, can include an elongated rail for securely mounting a firearm capability enhancement accessory, such as an aiming device (e.g., a reflex collimator sight, holographic sight, magnified scope, or other such aiming devices). These conventional rails can have a generally T-shaped cross-section with a top of the T-shape corresponding to a top of the rail. In addition, these conventional rails can be slotted transversely along a length of the rail, allowing for an indexed spacing of the accessory that is attached to the rail. Some examples of conventional rails include MIL-STD-1913 Picatinny, NATO Accessory Rail (STANAG 4694), or a Weaver Rail.
An accessory mount can be used to attach the aiming device to the rail. Many conventional aiming devices can include external adjustment features (e.g., rotary knobs) that allow a user to adjust the aiming reticle for the aiming device in one or both of the vertical and horizontal directions. These vertical and horizontal adjustments can improve a user's ability to aim the firearm based on distance to the target, wind speed, wind direction, and other factors. However, if the aiming device is not properly aligned on the accessory mount and subsequently on the rail of the firearm, then the vertical and horizontal adjustments provided on the aiming device would nor properly adjust the aiming reticle in the precise vertical or horizontal direction but instead would be adjusting it at an angle to the vertical or horizontal direction in an amount equal to the misalignment of the aiming device to the accessory mount.
Conventional techniques exist for attempting to properly align the aiming device on the accessory mount. One conventional technique is the use of a leveling plumb. However, using a leveling plumb to align the aiming device is cumbersome. Another conventional technique involves the use of a spirit level. However, most users are not able to accurately align the aiming device on the accessory mount using a spirit level. Yet another conventional aligning technique employ the use of wedge-shaped members that are tedious to use.